


Double Trouble

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, and they all lived happily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ever since they got married, George and Ringo have been trying to have a baby. They know that there's only a ten percent chance for either of them to have the traits that allow them to get pregnant, but they're not giving up. They want a family, and maybe, just maybe, one of them will have good luck.They weren't expectingbothof them to have good luck—at the same time.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my finger slipped and I wrote mpreg. And I like it. Ahhhhh.

George didn’t know everything. He didn’t know what his career would be like in ten years, he didn’t remember how to parallel park—shit, he wasn’t even sure where he had left his car keys. But one thing he did know was that he wanted to be a father. Luckily, his beautiful husband wanted children just as badly as he did.

They knew their chances of a natural conception were low, with only one in ten biological males having the right mix of genetic information for becoming pregnant, but they weren’t going to let those odds bring them down. They’d keep trying for years if they had to. Maybe by that point, someone would have developed a test to figure out if either of them even could get pregnant.

For now, though, the process of trying to get pregnant was quite…enjoyable.

“God, yes,” George moaned as Ringo thrust into him. “Harder.”

Ringo quickly obliged, making George’s eyes fall shut as he screamed again. It didn’t take much longer for both of them to finish and for Ringo to collapse on top of George, running his hand soothingly over his smooth chest.

But George didn’t give him much time to rest. He pushed Ringo up and flipped him over. “Your turn,” he growled, his voice thick with desire.

One way or another they were going to have that baby.

* * *

“George, what are you doing?”

George froze with his hand in the box of pregnancy tests. “Checking.”

Ringo sighed. “You just used one yesterday. If you keep goin’ through them this fast, we won’t have any money left to raise the baby.”

“But how will we know whether to save money for a baby if we don’t know if we have a baby to save money for?” George asked, waggling the test at Ringo.

Ringo stared. George stared back. Then George stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes.

“…Fuck you, just take the damn test,” Ringo said.

“Thanks love,” George said. He kissed Ringo on the cheek before shutting the bathroom door.

They tried not to be too upset when the test came out negative a few minutes later. That was just another reason to fuck each other senseless that night. Which they did. Twice.

Their neighbors probably hated them.

* * *

After several more weeks of trying, Ringo woke up one Saturday morning to a very pleasant sensation against his neck. “Ahh—George?”

George took his lips and teeth off Ringo’s neck long enough to shoot him a smirk before getting back down to business.

“Ohh, are you sure you’re up for this right now?” Ringo said in a voice that started as a moan and turned into a yawn.

“For you? Always,” George said, sliding his hand up Ringo’s shirt.

Ringo gasped as George’s thumb teased his nipple. “Well, I won’t say no to that— _urk_.”

George froze. “Ritchie?”

With a hand over his mouth, Ringo shoved George off him and ran to the toilet. He promptly vomited his guts out.

George rushed in after him, plugging his nose as he rubbed Ringo’s back. “Alright, love?”

Ringo spat a couple more times before wiping his mouth and nodding. “Yeah. Sorry.” He looked back at George…

As soon as their eyes met, they connected the dots. Wordlessly, George grabbed a pregnancy test and handed it to Ringo. Ringo’s hands were shaking so badly that he almost dropped it in the vomit-filled toilet.

The next five minutes were the longest five minutes of their lives. “Stop moving, Ritchie,” George told his frantically pacing husband.

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” Ringo asked, his voice coming out much squeakier than normal.

George extended his arms, and Ringo reluctantly took a seat on his lap. Then Ringo’s leg started bouncing.

“You have to calm down,” George laughed as he placed a firm hand on Ringo’s knee.

“Oh, like you’re real calm, Mr. I’ve-got sweat-dripping-off-my-forehead.”

George silently wiped his forehead with his sleeve. “You might have our baby in there. You’ve gotta take better care of yourself.”

Ringo groaned. “How much longer?”

“Thirty seconds.”

“Oh my god,” Ringo said as his leg started bouncing again. “This is really happening.”

“ _Might_ be happening,” George corrected.

“Fuck. Please don’t be disappointed in me if it’s negative.”

“Hey.” George cupped the side of Ringo’s face and brushed their noses together. “Why on earth would I be upset with you over that?”

“I don’t know,” Ringo muttered. “I’m just nervous and excited and I might have to puke again.”

“Whatever happens, I’ll love you just as much as I always—”

The timer went off.

“ _Fuck_.”

They jumped out of the chair and looked at each other. “George. George, I can’t look.”

“I can’t look either!” George shrieked as he squeezed Ringo’s hands so hard he swore he heard something pop.

“Same time?”

George bit his lip and nodded. “Okay.”

Hand in hand, they stood next to the table with their eyes closed. After a little more mental preparation, Ringo counted down from three, and they looked down.

And saw two lines.

“Is that…is it positive?” George whispered.

Ringo leaned in closer, and his mouth fell even farther open in shock. “It’s positive.”

“It’s _positive?_ ”

“It’s positive!” Ringo cried, running into George’s arms.

“Oh my god,” George whimpered as he buried his tear-filled eyes against Ringo’s neck. “We’re having a baby. We’re gonna be parents.”

“This is really happening,” Ringo said before pulling George down for a deep kiss. “I love you so much,” he said when they pulled apart.

“I love you too,” George said, his mouth in pain from smiling so widely. He dropped down to his knees and trailed his fingertips across Ringo’s stomach. “Hello, baby,” he whispered, softly kissing the place where a tiny little bump would soon appear and savoring the quiet giggle Ringo made at his touch. After all this time, their wildest dreams were coming true. George couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, neither George nor Ringo got much sleep. For George, it was because he was too excited to sleep. Ringo on the other hand kept getting up to vomit or pee—or, on one particularly messy occasion, both.

“I’m so sorry,” an exhausted Ringo cried as George wiped his chin, and the toilet, and the floor.

“It’s not your fault, love,” George whispered.

“But I’m hardly along at all and you’re already doing so much for me. I don’t want you to do all this work.”

George sighed and threw the dirty rag into the bathtub to be dealt with in the morning. “You’re the one doing the hard work,” George said as he hugged Ringo from behind and cupped his stomach. He wasn’t showing yet, but the thought of the little bump that would soon grow made George smile. “I’m just here to make it easier on you.”

Ringo leaned his head against George’s. “You’re really not annoyed with all this?”

“Not at all.” George kissed Ringo’s cheek and led him back to the bedroom. “Now try to get some sleep.”

“Where are you off to?”

“Just grabbing a snack. I’ll be right back.”

“Of course you are,” Ringo grumbled, but he had a smile on his face as he crawled back under the covers.

* * *

The next day brought an exciting new adventure in the form of Ringo’s first prenatal appointment. They excitedly gathered their belongings to load into the car.

“Are you really bringing more of those?” Ringo asked, side eyeing the plastic bag George had filled with poblanos.

“What? They’re good.”

“I’d take your word for it if you were cooking with them, but not for eating them straight out of a bag. Doesn’t that burn like hell?”

“They’re not _that_ spicy, ya little wimp,” George teased, popping one into his mouth for good measure.

“You’re insane,” Ringo said, rolling his eyes as they made their way to the car.

They were pleased with how short the drive was, especially since they’d be making this journey dozens of times over the next nine months. It wasn’t long before they were in the examination room with Dr. Wilson.

He did practically a dozen tests on Ringo before getting to the good part. “Are you ready for your ultrasound?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“God, yes,” Ringo said, squeezing George’s hand. They couldn’t wait to see their baby.

Dr. Wilson had him put his feet in the stirrups and spread his legs. Then he grabbed a small wand.

“Woah, hold on,” Ringo said. “Where’s that going?”

“I’ll just be inserting the probe into your rectum—”

“Wait, now what about that gel that gets rubbed on my stomach?”

“With the current position and size of the baby, an external exam wouldn’t give a clear enough image,” Dr. Wilson said.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Ringo crossed his arms.

“It’ll be fine, Ritchie,” George said, rubbing his shoulders. “That thing is tiny. Besides,” he added, leaning closer to Ringo’s ear, “this isn’t anything new.”

Ringo narrowed his eyes, then smirked. “I don’t know, Georgie,” he said much louder than he needed to. “This looks a bit larger than what I’m used to.”

“Oh, fuck off,” George said as Ringo burst into laughter.

The ever-patient Dr. Wilson still smiled at them as he got the probe into place. It took a minute, but they could soon see the image up on the screen. “And there it is,” Dr. Wilson said, smiling once again.

“…Where?” Ringo asked, squinting. “George, where is it?”

“It’s, um…” George trailed off and stepped closer to the screen. “I can’t see it. Oh my god, there’s no baby, is there? We’re never gonna be parents.”

“Deep breaths, lads,” Dr. Wilson said. “Your baby is still very small, but you can see it right here, near the bottom.” He pointed to a fuzzy white speck. “And if you look very closely,” he adjusted the probe and waited.

After a few seconds, George spotted a faint flickering on part of the baby. “Is…is that a heartbeat?” he whispered.

“It sure is,” Dr. Wilson said. “Congratulations, you’re going to be parents.”

They finished the rest of the ultrasound—and had a good, excited cry—then listened to the rest of Dr. Wilson’s instructions. “You’re in your sixth week now, so you’re moving along quite smoothly. Now, keep in mind this is just an estimate, but I’d place your due date at December nineteenth.”

Ringo gasped. “We’re havin’ a Christmas baby.” He clutched both of George’s hands. “We can take the cutest little pictures in the snow and in front of the tree—and we can put the baby in a tiny Santa hat!”

“One step at a time,” George laughed, kissing the back of each of Ringo’s hands. But he’d be lying if he said the image of a newborn in a fuzzy sweater didn’t stick in his mind for the next few minutes.

“You’ll start to notice some changes in your body,” Dr. Wilson continued. “All people experience change during pregnancy, but since many of the organs needed before and after birth are naturally underdeveloped in men, the changes may feel a lot more jarring for you. Besides the obvious growth of your belly, you’ll start to develop breasts. They won’t grow as large as the average woman’s breasts, but you may want to invest in bras.”

Suddenly, the innocent image in George’s mind of a baby playing in the snow was replaced with something much less innocent. He crossed his legs and did his best to focus on Dr. Wilson’s voice. Then George’s stomach rumbled, and he had an even harder time focusing. Sighing, he pulled out his bag of peppers.

“For god’s sake, George, can’t you wait till we’re in the car?”

“I’m hungry,” George mumbled through a delicious, spicy bite. When he noticed the odd look Dr. Wilson was giving him, George said, “Don’t judge—they taste good.”

“He’s never liked them this much before,” Ringo explained. “Then last weekend, all of a sudden, he’s eatin’ them three times a day.”

Dr. Wilson chuckled. “With strange cravings like that, you’d think you’re the one who’s pregnant.”

“Hah, yeah,” George agreed…“Wait, what?”

“Oh, no. It was just a joke. The chances that both of you are capable of falling pregnant are extremely low.”

George continued staring at him.

“If it would put your mind at ease, we have some home pregnancy tests you could use.”

George took one and rushed off to the bathroom.

He did his business quickly and began pacing around the cramped bathroom while he waited. Surely it was impossible. Wasn’t it? One baby was thrilling and exciting, but still an enormous responsibility. If they had _two_ babies on the way…they weren’t prepared for that.

No. George was just being paranoid. That was so unlikely. When the alarm on his phone went off, he smiled, took a deep breath, and looked at the test.

When he saw the two lines, he promptly dropped the test on the floor and screamed.


End file.
